


Morning Cuddles

by fistitout



Series: Hold Me Close (Cuddles Prompts) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cold Cuddles, Cuddles prompt, F/M, Morning Cuddles, rainy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: This is for the-word-weaver-of-the-faeries from tumblr. Percabeth cuddles on a cold winter morning when it is raining!





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-word-weaver-of-the-faeries](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-word-weaver-of-the-faeries).



Percy could feel the goosebumps crawling over her skin the minute she entered the room. He looked up from his laptop, seeing his girlfriend standing in the doorway of his room. Her enter body was drenched from the rain, her hair plastered across her wet face.

“I don't wanna talk about it.” Annabeth said immediately.

Percy watched as she went over to the drawers, peeling off her wet clothing and replacing them with dry sweatpants and a tee shirt. “You'll get a cold,” he pointed out.

Annabeth simply gave him a warning look, shutting down any further comments. She went into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a towel wrapped around her wet curls. “Today was fucking terrible,” she grumbled.

“It's ten in the morning.” Percy pointed out.

Annabeth frowned at him. "You've got one more time to say something, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy laughed lightly, closing his laptop and moving it to the side table. Annabeth crawled onto the bed, sitting crossed leg in front of him. “Tell Percy what's wrong.” Percy said.

She rolled her eyes with a slight smile. “Shut it,” she warned. “Anyway, you and your stupid self made me late to class this morning.”

“Me?”

“Yes you. You and your cuddly self. So annoying.”

“Not the reaction I usually get.” Percy mused.

"So I left my umbrella here,” Annabeth continued. “Then, there was a pop quiz, that I bombed. That's about when the storm started. So I run out to my car with my book bag over my head, and there's no gas. So I have to slink all the way here, in the pouring rain. And I couldn't call for help, because my phone is right—“

She lifted up the naked, silver phone, laying on the bed. “Here.”

“Aw,” Percy cooed. “Someone needs a hug.”

Annabeth frowned, allowing Percy to pull her into his lap. “Today sucks,” she said.

Percy rubbed her back soothingly, pressing a kiss to her temple. “It'll get better. You've got me ‘til one, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth still huffed. Percy wrapped his arms around her, shifting the pair into a laying position. “Don't want you to freeze to death, y’know?” Percy mumbled in her ear. He pulled the duvet over their tangled bodies.

Rain tapped against the windows of the quiet apartment like little feet against a hollow floor. _Tap. Pat. Tap. Tap. Pat._ Percy lay in his bed, his English paper forgotten as he snuggled against his girlfriend. He traced small circles and patterns on her bare skin, right where it folded up and over around her torso.

Annabeth rested with her head on his chest, her ear pressed over where his heart rested. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._ The sound of his heartbeat slowly faded out as she fell asleep.

 


End file.
